Winx Club - Episode 109
Betrayed! is the ninth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis At night, Flora enters Stella's room while she was sleeping and tells Stella that Bloom is once again speaking in her sleep. Both of them return to Flora and Bloom's room where Bloom is having one of her prophetic dreams about Daphne. Flora and Stella watches Bloom as she transforms in her sleep, in a fit of panic Flora wonders what they should do about causing Stella to get annoyed and shouts at Flora to be quiet which wakes up Bloom. During the day, as the girls were walking about Alfea, Bloom talked about her dreams while Tecna was analyzing them. After the analysis, Tecna explains that this woman in her dreams was trying to give her a message. Stella then interrupts and tells Bloom that she is blowing her situation out of proportion in a way that sounded insensitive, angering Bloom. Bloom storms off and hopes to find more information about Daphne at the library. Which she does, but since many of the books carried a lot of information they began to swarm Bloom until Faragonda came. After Bloom left, Faragonda looked at one of the books Bloom was looking at and ordered Barbatea to close the library. Meanwhile, Stella and the others were back at their dorm in Musa and Tecna's room arguing about Stella's behavior.Stella starts to tease Musa about Riven, which upsets Musa and caused her to run off to Magix, where she catches Darcy with Riven - on a date. Icy and Stormy catch her 'spying'. Icy emotionally torments Musa leading her to slap her in the face that was hard enough to leave a hand print. Icy rounds up some witches to teach Musa a lesson and they chased her to where she runs into Riven, who refused to help her. Musa keeps running but reachs a dead end and the witches began to corner her. Thankfully, the Winx, Timmy, Brandon and Sky showed up just in time to help her. They all engage in battle. Stormy had knocked out Flora and Bloom wanted to go help her but Stormy blocked her path. This angered Bloom enough to release a massive amount of energy, defeating the Trix but she also unknowingly reveals to Icy that she has the power that the Trix desire. They escape and Musa admits that she did like Riven, but after the events of this day, she never wanted to see him again. Major Events *Musa catches Riven with Darcy. *Darcy puts a spell on Riven. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy discover that Bloom has the power of the Dragon Flame. Debuts *Barbatea Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Daphne *Mirta *Lucy *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Specialists **Riven **Prince Sky (Brandon) **Timmy **Brandon (Prince Sky) Spells used Coming soon... Voice Cast Original/Italian *Bloom - Letizia Ciampa *Stella - Perla Liberatori *Musa - Gemma Donati *Tecna - Domitilla D'Amico *Flora - Ilaria Latini *Sky as Brandon - TBA *Brandon as Sky - TBA *Riven - TBA *Timmy - TBA *Daphne - TBA *Faragonda - Roberta Greganti *Barbatea - TBA *Mirta - TBA *Lucy - TBA *Icy - Tatiana Dessi *Darcy - Federica De Bortoli *Stormy - Valeria Vidali 4Kids *Bloom - Liza Jacqueline *Stella - Caren Manuel *Musa - Lisa Ortiz *Tecna - Dani Shaffel *FloraSky- Kerry Williams *Sky as Brandon - Dan Green *Brandon as Sky - Frank Frankson *Riven - Michael Sinterniklaas *Timmy - Sebastian Arcelus *Daphne - Bella Hudson *Faragonda - Rachael Lillis *Barbatea - Bella Hudson *Mirta - Amy Palant *Lucy - Rachael Lillis *Icy - Lisa Ortiz *Darcy - Caren Manuel *Stormy - Suzy Myers Rai English *Bloom - Helena Evangeliou *Stella - Jennifer Seguin *Musa - Sarah Mc Cullouhg *Tecna - Lezlie Karis *FloraSky- Holly Gauther-Frankel *Sky as Brandon - TBA *Brandon as Sky - TBA *Riven - TBA *Timmy - TBA *Daphne - TBA *Faragonda - TBA *Barbatea - TBA *Mirta - TBA *Lucy - TBA *Icy - Eleanor Noble *Darcy - Carrie Finlay *Stormy - Sarah McCullough Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume Songs 4Kids *We are the Winx *We are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia *In the original version, Musa slapped Icy, while in the 4Kids dub she gave her a wart because physical attacks were not acceptable to them. *In RAI, when Stella and Flora were observing Bloom asleep, Flora becomes overly worried and panicky, which got Stella annoyed. When Flora started going on about how they should get someone to help out, Stella yells at her to calm down or she'll make her upset as well. This gets so loud that Bloom wakes up in annoyance, asking what in the world they were doing. *In the RAI version Flora woke Stella up and Stella, not seeing it was her identified Flora by her perfume scent. *In the RAI version there is no spell on Stella that gives her mood swings, she's just being very out spoken and blunt. *Redone clips of this episode, Episode 13, 14, 15, 17 and 18 were used in the Special: Revenge of the Trix. Mistakes *In the Cinélume dub, Lucy refers to Mirta as Mista. Quotes (4Kids) - Icy: "My flawless face!" '- Stormy': "Woah! That has to be the single most disgusting wart ever." '- Icy': "Nobody asked you!" (Rai English) '- Icy': "She slapped me! She slapped me in the face!" '- Stormy': "Woah! I can even see the prints of her fingers. Does it hurt?" '- Icy': "Of course it hurts, dummy!" It's like they say at the end of every fairy tale: THE END. '- Icy' "What did you do? Comb your hair with an egg beater?" - Stella to Bloom in the RAI version of this episode Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume